The boy on the phone
by ButterBeerPumkinJuice
Summary: After sweets is kidnapped by his birth father and some mysterious men who want information on booth, the squint squad finally start knowing who lance sweets really is.
1. Chapter 1

You could feel the bead of sweat roll down his face, his hands kept trembling no matter how much he probably willed them still. He tried to scream once more but his "father" Mike Anderson saw his intentions and raised, the what he surmissed to be a metal pipe, with a stern face.  
>Be silent boy! he growled under his breathe.<br>Suddenly the door opened and a blinding light poured in. 2 men came in and realived mike from his duties.  
>they rougly grabbed sweets shoulders and placed him up right on a old chair in the dead center of the room.<br>Now tell us what you know about Special agent booth docter sweets the man practally screamed out.

**2 months ealier**

Booth and burst throught the door of the poor metal door of my office. It was tuesday and it was time for their weekly appointment.  
>Today as usual they were arguing about some topic, but today it seems as if was more agitated then booth was. Intresting.<br>Welcome agent booth, so nice of you to knock i said with a tone of sarcasm in my voice.  
>Your tone is clearly noticed but now is not the time for such talk, please explain to booth that he is being irractional once again! gushed in one breathe.<p>

She paused to suck in a mouth of air but booth stepped in before she began ranting again.  
>Ok look bones it's nothing alright? Come on sweets lets talk about something else booth rambled trying to find find a way to divert the conversation.<p>

But he failed miserably.  
>No booth! you could have been injuried and i will not drop this subject right now!<p>

Alright alright will some one please tell me what is wrong? i said with a clear frustrated tone.

Look sweets it's nothing a kid like you has to worry about. Alright? booth reached into his pocket and pulled out the all too familiar poker chip.

I clenched my jaws, these 2 were by far my most intresting patients yet at the same time they most diffucult to handle.

Sweets the other day booth's car was vandalized, and a threatening message was left spray painted into the side of his car. And now he has been getting mutiple death threats left on home phone and works number, is that not cause for worry? waved her hands in the air to give more dramatic effect of her arguement.

Booth i most noticed sagged into the black chair even more.  
>If i may ask agent booth what did the messages say exactly? i leaned foward to catch his answer.<br>See sweets thats what i don't get! I don't understand the messages at all. And it's either been the usual "your going to die" but latly there has been a new message thats been left in my voice mail that i dont understand, and it's always at the same time too which is even more werid! booth said while throwing the poker chip into the air repeatdly.

Then suddenly his phone rang and booths jaw clenched and his knuckles went white. He sighed and reached into his pocket. Right before he clicked the answer button he placed it on speaker.  
>But this time it wasen't a mans voice they heard much to the surprise of booth and but what seemed to be a young boy.<p>

Stop! Stop! please daddy i'll be good i promise! daddy! a young boy screamed out.  
>I reconized the voice instantly. I felt my body tense up and become rigid. I bowed my head as the phone call continued.<p>

Finally when it ended i was notacibly shacking much to my dismay. Booth quickly stood up and walked towards me.

Hey sweets you ok? he asked while he gingerly placed a hand on my shoulder.  
>And suddenly my body reacted.<p>

Don't touch me! i smacked his hand away. Shock was all over booths and faces.

Sweets? Are you all right? Did you know who was on the phone just now? spoke softly.

Yes, yes im fine. Im sorry to worry you like that. i spoke with a firm tone. More to convince me then them though.

booth eyed me before sitting back down.  
>Sweets if you knew who was on that phone just now you have to tell us booth spoke with a soft voice.<p>

That was me agent booth, the boy on the phone was me.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was me agent booth, the boy on the phone was me"

"What! Sweets that can't be right, I mean you're a kid but you're not that young. How can you be sure?" booth rambled out.  
>sank lower into the chair but did not speak.<p>

"Agent booth I'm certain that was me though!" I tried to steady my voice but cringed when my voice cracked.

I could feel my emotions becoming wild, I just wanted to flee.  
>"Excuse me booth, you can leave for today" I spoke with a firm tone.<p>

"What? Hell no sweets you tell me thi-"booth was suddenly interrupted by .

"Let's leave for today booth we can go back to the lap and get Angela to review the call and maybe trace it alright?" Brennan stood as she said this and collected her coat.  
>She was being strangely out of character, usually if something like this were to occur I would have thought that she would be right with booth and demand an answer from me.<p>

Booth switched his gaze from me to Brennan. His eyes were blazing and his knuckles were white from pressure.  
>Brennan placed a hand on his shoulder and strong holds him towards the door.<p>

As soon as I heard their arguing voices down the hall I just sat there, bile rising through my throat and a familiar sense of fear creeping back into my mind.

"Bones! You can't be serious, why did you make me leave? I angrily said as I stopped near the hood of my car.

Bones shoulder finally sagged and she leaned on the side of the car.  
>"Booth if a sweets is right then think about it, the scars on his back?" she softly whispered.<p>

I sighed and leaned on the car. If that really was sweets on the phone then that means I was right. I knew about sweet's scars. But for some reason I refused to actually comprehend what it meant. It meant that sweets was abused. Just like Jared and I were.  
>Recognition must have been evident on my face because suddenly bones nodded and opened the car door and step in.<p>

that thought just made me drive all the more faster towards the Jeffersonian.

As we rushed towards Angela's office with my phone in hand cam stopped us.

"Whoa people what's all the rush?" cam raised her hand which has a file in it.  
>"We have a case, 56 year old man murdered with a stake" cam stepped in front me of me to block my way.<p>

"Cam please gets and meet us in Angela's office" bones finally said before sprinting towards Angela's office.

"Uh sure? But why ?"  
>"cam please just go!" I raised my voice slightly to convey my point.<p>

"Cam! Booth! Come here hodgins and Angela was already in here" Bones screamed across the platform.

Once cam and I got their bones was standing in front of her couch while Angela was fixing her hair and hodgins was adjusting his shirt.

"People what have I said about sex at work? Keep it at home you two" cam walked over towards Brennan and sat down on the couch.

"What's up sweetie? What's so important? Angela walked over to bones.

Bones nodded towards me.  
>"Ok you guys recently I have been getting weird phone calls and you guys know about my car getting vandalized, well today while we were with sweets I got this call and it freaked him out" I set the phone on the table.<br>It began playing.  
>As it kept going Angela gasped and leaned back into the chair, hodgins clenched his fist and cam just glared towards the phone.<p>

"Booth! Who is that? Please don't tell me its parker" cam spoke while reaching towards the phone.

"No parker is ok but according to sweets, it's him as a kid" Bones said while reaching to comfort Angela.  
>Angela's eyes bugged out.<br>"What! How can that be? I though sweets was with you! Hodgins spoke.

"That's what we don't understand ang we need you to try and trace the call and maybe try and figure out if it really is him" bones handed the phone to angela.

Angela stood and began pacing back and forth. And then finally she sprinted towards the computer and she began to what we hope was figuring out what the hell sweets was talking about.

**Vixey14**: I hope this chapter was a little bit better, I did what you suggested and hopefully this chapter won't have as many errors.

**Super ario:** Well in the TV show I don't specially remember sweets' ever referring to bones other than so I thought it would be weird if in the story I had him suddenly calling her temperance or even bones.

**..me.**: Thank you for the advice and taking the time to read it. And thank you I did not know that it was customary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lance's POV**

"I told you I don't know anything about agent booth!" I yelled out towards the men.  
>"You lie! Aren't you his shrink? I thought people tell their shrinks shit about themselves" The taller of the men spoke.<p>

"I only assist agent booth and on their _work_ relationship; I know nothing of their personal lives! Please let me go, I can assure you that if you let me go that you won't be punished" I tried to reason with the men.  
>One of the men suddenly became angered at my words and raised his weapon and brought it down on my leg.<br>I hissed in pain as I could partially feel the bone in my leg begin to crack.  
>"I will break every bone in you damn body if you don't tell me what you know about agent booth" he raised the pipe once again.<br>Suddenly mike walked back into the room.  
>"I told you not to hurt the boy didn't i?" he yelled as he walked down the stairs.<br>At the voice the 3 men flinched and shrunk away from me.  
>When he got right in front of my face he grabbed my face in his hands and clenched his hand bringing pressure on my already injured jaw.<br>"Now I thought I taught you better than that lance, you've always been stupid anyways" he sneered at me.  
>"Didn't daddy teach you never to lie? Because I'm pretty sure I did" he glared at me with a level of anger I could only associate with serial killers.<p>

"You are not my father! My father is late Robert sweets and my mother is Anne sweets" I yelled.  
>That was the wrong thing to say.<p>

The last thing I saw was him stabbing a needle into the side of my arm.

**Angela's POV**

I connected the phone to the computer as hodgins sat down next to me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist. Booth and Brennan had just left and cam went to go alert the higher ups that we would be holding off on the stake victim case for a while.  
>"Did you ever think that this kind of thing ever happened to sweets hodgins" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.<br>"No I always thought he had a good childhood, you know the white picket fence shebang kinda deal" hodgins said.  
>I sighed and began typing. Multiple screens popped up. I began checking booth's messages and his phone logs.<br>Finally I came across the voice mail message with sweets in it. I stopped typing and rested my hands on the keyboard.  
>Suddenly I felt my eyes sting and my hands trembled. And somehow hodgins noticed and he grabbed my hands.<br>"You know I didn't like him when he first joined us? I'm a horrible person" I wailed loudly.  
>"Ange I don't think any of us liked sweets when he joined us, It's alright you didn't know about his childhood none of us did" hodgins whispered as he pressed his lips on the side of my head.<p>

I knew I had to open the file to review the sound for maybe any indicators of where the men where located but I just couldn't. I couldn't bear to hear those screams again.  
>Over the years I had heard and seen a lot of messed up things but those were strangers.<p>

"Once this is all over we are taking sweets to Australia, I don't care if he doesn't want to!" I waved my hands to exaggerate my point.

"Sweetie why Australia?" Of course hodgins would ask why.

"This one time during the case with the mummified dog buried with the married couple I was talking to him as I was reconstructing a post card, and it was an Australia post card. You should have seen his face when he saw it; he started rambling on and on about how cool it was up there. I thought he looked just like a kid" I almost started crying again when I finished my rant.

Hodgins sighed and hugged me harder.  
>I pushed him back. "No No I have to work I need to find out who this son of a bitch is" I said.<p>

I began typing as hodgins sat back and watched me work.

After about 15 minutes or so I finally figured out where the audio was coming from.

"I placed the audio through a wave audio identifier program and I figured out that it was a tape. Most likely playing through an old TV. The phone was being held away from the speakers during the call". I spoke proudly.

The suddenly I realized. If it was a tape then that means who ever this was had recorded sweets being abused. This son of a bitch had recorded sweets being beaten.

Hodgins seemed to come to this conclusion also. He stood and scratched his hand through his hair. He pulled out his phone and called booth and told him to come back.

Once he finished the call he sat back down and placed his large hand over mine.

"Angela what did you find?" booth sounded out of breathe like he was running. Bren showed up right behind him with cam in tow.

"Uh um the call with sweets in it was a video tape. Mostly likely being played on TV and the phone was placed facing away from the speakers of the TV" I spoke softly.

"Wait what? It was a tape? Angela you have got to be kidding me then that means" booth trailed off softly.

I could only nod to confirm his thoughts.

His hand slammed down on a nearby table.  
>"Wait what does that mean? So it was on TV" cam questioned.<p>

"It means that while I was being beaten someone recorded it" a new voice said in the entrance of my office.

There stood sweets leaning on the door way. I gasped and bolted from hodgins grip and ran over to him and threw my arms over his neck.

Sweets only grunted under my weight.  
>"Sweets you need to explain right now what is going on" booth took a defensive stance.<br>Then suddenly someone's phone began to ring. Everyone scrambled to check if it was theirs. Then I realized.

"Booth it's your cell phone" hodgins said as he disconnected the phone and handed it to him

Booth placed on speaker and then suddenly a voice rang clear in my office.

"Hello son, agent booth and the whole team nice of you to join us".

Thank you for all the advice and comments I really appreciate it :D  
>Now for the story it will be mainly on sweets and booth but I want to try and do POV's from almost everyone's view as we go along.<br>And if it doesn't go as I plan then I will go back to just alternating on Sweets POV and Booth's.  
>I hope I pegged Angela's personality here as best I could have. She seems to me as a very emotional person who is easily angered or the type to cry over spilled milk.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Lance's POV **

I felt the tiny stab in my upper arm. The clear liquid almost instantly made me tired, like I had the world on my shoulders.  
>Suddenly I could feel a fist connect with my jaw. My head snapped to the left.<br>"You ungrateful little bitch, tell us what we need so I can finally take you home". Mike raised his hand to slap me again.

"Home?" What did he mean by home? My apartment? No he wouldn't be stupid enough to take me into hiding into my own home.  
>His eyes blazed.<br>"Yeah I found your mamma in Florida and we are gonna live like a family again. After those damn people took you away from me I'm making sure you are gonna get the family you always wanted." His eyes became soft and he stroked my check.  
>Dear god he's insane.<br>"What do you mean mom? My mother's dead." I said.  
>"No she ain't I found her with some circus in Florida. Didn't I just say that?" he grunted as he tried to lift me back on to the make shift "bed".<p>

"No I'm sure my mother is dead and so if my father" I had to say it. Not to anger him but to reassure myself that I am in fact lance sweets not lance Anderson.

He finally processed what I had said to insult him.  
>"You little shit!" He started beating me. I felt his boots connect with my stomach.<br>As I fell out of the bed I must have hit my head because suddenly everything became black.

**Angela's POV**

"Hello son, agent booth and the whole team nice of you to join us".  
>Everyone froze. No one wanted to say anything. Suddenly I remembered I could trace the call if I got him to stay on long enough.<p>

Slowly I walked back towards my computer and away from sweets. I grabbed the phone and booth looked like he was going to snatch it back.  
>Suddenly the voice spoke again.<br>"Sweetie if you think you can trace the call I can assure you, you can't"  
>I felt my hands clench harder on the phone. That was my nickname for people. Sweetie. Hun. Studly. Those were my nicknames for the ones that I loved.<p>

The disembodied voice continued speaking.  
>"Well is no one going to talk? I'm sure you know how a phone conversation goes"<p>

"Who are you? What do you want with sweets" cam finally taking charge.  
>"And how may you be? I presume? We heard a loud crash in the background.<br>"It doesn't matter who I am, All that matter is who you are and what you want from my team" Cam's strong "boss" voice echoed in the room. I knew I liked her for some reason.

"Ah a strong women in charge, I love that in women" His creepy voice purred out. Cam tensed up and let out a shaky breathe.

"Stop with the games Mike what do you want?" sweets said with a firm voice.  
>"STOP IT! I am your father and you will address me as so. I thought I taught you manners boy"<br>At that sweets flinched and instinctively took a step back.

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their head (I'm pretty sure mine almost exploded). Booth looked like he could throw something right about now.

Finally sweets regained his thoughts.  
>"No my father is Robert sweets, but you are my birth father" Sweets voice cracked when he spoke his birth father's name.<p>

Sweets self-proclaimed "father" simply growled.  
>"I'm going to make you regret that" and the line went dead.<p>

For what felt like forever no one spoke. I processed what just happened. He called us. We don't know why. But he did. The fuck?

"Sweets?" booth spoke up first.  
>"Will you please explain what happened?" Booth's knuckles were white. He was digging his nails into his palm.<p>

Sweets sighed and stepped fully into the room. I finally saw that he was not in fact in his usual suit but a t-shirt and jeans. It felt weird; you would think such casual clothes would make him look younger. But I felt as if he was just as old as me or hodgins.

"That was my birth father. I am adopted. I have no idea what he wants with me" Sweets said quickly.  
>We waited for him to say more but after a minute Bren spoke up.<p>

"What does this have to do with booth then if that is in fact your birth father?" Bren noticed booth's white knuckles and moved her hand to cover his.

"That I have no idea right now. I didn't know he knew that I even worked with agent booth or you" sweets said.

"Wait so if he knew that what else does he knows?" hodgins spoke up while sitting back down next to me.

Sweets jaw clenched and he stood.  
>"I have no idea I'm sorry." He walked out the door. No one made a move to go after him.<p>

"What should we do know? Open an official case on sweets and his father?" Cam moved to my desk phone.

"On what grounds? He hasn't actually done anything to us" Hodgins said.

"He not only threatened a FBI psychologist and a special agent but also vandalized FBI property". Of course bren would know what sweets birth father has done illegally.

"We should go get sweets into protective custody" Cam started dialing the Jeffersonian security.

Hodgins and booth ran out to catch up with sweets.  
>While us 3 girls sat in contemplative silence. I couldn't tell what cam or Bren was thinking.<br>Suddenly we heard a loud crash from the platform.

We bolted up and ran towards the sounds.  
>What we saw almost made me cry…again.<p>

Sweets was on the floor with booth pinning him down while Hodgins was holding what looked like a cell phone. Sweets was screaming and thrashing. Cam went into doctor mode and dashed off onto the platform for what I guessed to be some sort of sedative.

I walked towards Hodgins.  
>"What happened?"<p>

"I don't know, once booth and I came running towards him he froze and ran. Booth had to tackle him to stop". I hugged Hodgins and held his hand. Even though sweets and Hodgins were never really close, Hodgins was trembling under my grip.

Cam finally returned with the syringe. She practically stabbed it into his upper arm.  
>After a few minutes his faced dropped and he stopped thrashing. Then suddenly he screamed.<br>"Stop dad I promise not to run. Stop. Please. Stop!" we heard sweets yell out before his body went completely limp.

Booth tensed up while he held sweets in his arm. Brennan slowly approached; she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and nodded. He placed sweets arm over his neck while Brennan did the same. They headed towards her office.

Hodgins and I followed behind with our hands intertwined.

Cam's beeper ran and she excused herself.

When we finally got to Brennan's office sweets was already laid on her couch.  
>Booth and Bren were seated across from him.<p>

"Booth what do you think happened?" Hodgins spoke up from besides me after about 4 minutes of silence.  
>"I think he went back" booth whispered.<br>"Back where, he's been here with us the whole time" I said while I stared at sweets growing bruises from booth tackling him.

"To when he was abused booth means, I think booth tackling him made him instinctively run. He probably did it when he was being beaten to" Bren said while she rubbed booth's arm softly.

All I could do was gasp. What exactly has sweets been through?

***  
>For the next week or so my computer is going to be repaired so I can't update. So please be patient. Thank you for reading :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**I realized that I never placed a disclaimer. So uhhh yeah. I don't own bones or the characters. Even though I really really want to. ;_;**

All I could do was gasp. What exactly has sweets been through?

Lance's POV

I hurriedly left the room so the team would not see the tears pooling in my eyes. After hearing mike address me as his son had taken more of a toll on my emotions then I would have liked.

The faces of the team when they heard him say that he was my father were horrifying. The first to react was of course Angela. She has always been the most sensitive out of the group. She looked so heartbroken that I almost believed that she wasn't disgusted.

Next was Booth, and he looked like he wanted to shoot the damn phone (another clown incident on the way?) or come over and hug me. Dr. Brennan remained stoic as ever.

Hodgins and cam looked just plain disgusted. With me or mike I didn't know.

"Sweets! Wait up" booth shouted from behind me. Hodgins and him were running towards me. And even though it's been years since I was in this position last my body went into auto mode.

I heard my self-yelp and I turned and ran towards the direction of the sliding glass door. Irrational fear ran through me. I shouldn't be afraid of booth and hodgins. Booth has always been looking out for me and even though hodgins has a plain dislike for me he has always been civil towards me when I wasn't "bugging" him with questions.

Suddenly I felt a large body (probably booth) slam into my back. I was knocked off my feet and my body slammed into the hard metal floor of the medico lab.

_Sweets what are you doing? Are you crazy trying to run from booth?_

I struggled under his grip. He used his knee to pin me down while grasping my shoulders to keep me down.  
>"Stop! Please dad I promise not to run. Stop. Please. Stop" I heard my self-mumble while my arm tingled from what felt like a syringe. Probably cam went into boss mod as Angela likes to call it.<p>

And then I slowly felt my mind go blank as I went unconscious.

When I woke up my head ached and I felt like I ran into a house. Oh yeah I kinda did didn't i?

I was laid down on what seemed to be 's couch in her office. When I turned I could see cam booth and talking.  
>"Hey guys he's up" hodgins called out. He was sitting next to a teary eyed angela across from me on the spare chairs had.<p>

They shuffled back in. As soon as cam came in she walked towards me and thrust her index finger under my chin to check my pulse. **(AN: I don't know if that's what doctor's do when people wake up from being sedated but let's say for this sake they do)  
><strong>"Do you feel light headed or like you want to vomit?" cam's voice rang out.  
>"Well yeah booth kinda tackled me" I snapped at her. Then I realized what I had said.<br>"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" I hung my head low.

She nodded and walked back over towards booth. Great I pissed her off.

A giant tension filled the room. No one wanted to say what I knew they wanted to. They wanted to know what the hell is going on. And actually I would like the answer to that question.

"Ok I'm going to spit it out. Sweets explain. Now." Hodgins demanded from Angela's side. I guess he got annoyed of the tension.

"I don't even really know ". I tried to get up but when I swung my legs over the couch everyone panicked and Angela bolted up and got me back on the couch.

"First things first do you want booth to open an official case with the FBI? spoke after whispering with booth.

I hadn't thought about it actually. I don't want anything to happen to booth or Brennan so an official investigation might be in order. But if that were to happen they would have to read the file they have on mike and i.

"Do whatever you want, can I leave now? I asked.

"No we are placing you in protective custody. An agent will be placed outside your apartment. I already spoke to the boss about it" booth finally spoke.

"I really don't think that's necessary booth I'm perfectly fine".

Booth turned to glare at me. I instantly flinched back into the couch. I really could never stand people being mad at me.

"Bones and i are going to drive you back to your apartment and you are going to explain this whole thing to us ok? Ok." Booth started walking out.  
>"Call me if you need anything else alright?" and he left.<p>

"Slowly everyone left till it was only me in 's office. 

How was I going to explain it to booth?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey just a little note, I'm writing at like 4 in the morning here so sorry if the styles or spelling is weird. I don't own bones or characters…even though I would love to.**

"Slowly everyone left till it was only me in 's office.

Bones's POV

As I watched booth walk out of my office. I turned back and looked at sweets. There was some bruising on his face and from what I could see of his arms, he was going to have extremely noticeable bruises and marks.  
>The events from today was to say at least troubling. I did in fact consider sweet to be a friend, but I can't help but wonder if it was sweets presence that caused his father to endanger all of the team.<br>After nodding quickly towards sweets I got up and left. I don't know where to but I walked out.  
>I didn't want to have to talk to sweets. And maybe that's cold hearted of me but I'm sure he didn't either.<p>

Walking around aimlessly between the different exhibits in the Jeffersonian I stopped at the lecture hall. Today an archeologist was giving a lecture on the different ways to dislodge artifacts from the ground without damaging it**. (AN: yeah I bullshitted that so sorry if it made no sense and if archeologists don't do anything like that at all) **  
>"Hey !" I whirled around and collided into the chest of someone.<p>

I looked up and there was Micah. He was a night watchman for the Jeffersonian that I had met after he helped me sort through some bones during one of my all-nighters here working**. (AN: Love Micah besides sweets, he's my favorite sub character just to let you know)**

"Oh hello Micah, listening to another lecture?" He gestured me towards a nearby bench. Although Micah was just a night watchman I value his advice greatly. Seems to me with his advice and knowledge he could give half the lectures in the Jeffersonian.

"So how's it going temperance? You haven't been staying over here as much recently."  
>"There has been no reason for me too; Most of the cases booth brings us now get solved quickly."<p>

Suddenly I had a large urge to ask for his advice on the sweets situation. I didn't know what he could do to help remedy the situation. But I went ahead anyways.  
>As I explained what had happened his facial expressions changed a lot. When I first mentioned sweets he told that he and sweets actually talk often. Even going as far as going to the founding fathers every once in a while.<p>

Once I finished he had a contemplative look. He kept fidgeting with his hands and every so often he would sigh.  
>"Well for one thing I don't blame him for wanting not to involve you and the team. He probably thinks that his father will hurt you guys to get to him. Now what I think you should do if comfort him. And I know you may not be the best one but he needs support right now and he has no one to support him" Micah spoke with his all-knowing voice of reason. He tends to do that around me for some reason.<p>

After a small moment of silence his radio went off. A small discrepancy had emerged in one of the lecture rooms between students. He said a quick goodbye and a hugged me before running off.

As I sat there contemplating his advice I finally started to wonder. What did sweets think about all of this? I know booth will make him explain it once we get back to his apartment but he probably won't tell us how he feels.  
>If it was me I would be terrified.<br>As I got up from the bench I saw from down the hall Micah waving at me. I turned and walked back towards the lab.

Booth's POV (_Booth's thoughts) _  
>As I walked out from bones's office I felt really pissed off. Like shoot an inanimate object pissed off. Don't tell Gordon Gordon that.<br>_Booth this is not a time for humor._

I know that but still. Great I'm talking to my self now. I really am getting to old for this.  
>As I walked towards the stairs to the upper floor lobby above the lab I bump into cam.<br>"Hey cam you doing alright?" She gave me that –what-do-you-think-smartass- look.  
><em>Shit.<em>

"Do you have to be so hard on sweets booth? I mean all things considered I think he needs some leeway right now for his actions" Cam placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips at me.  
><em>Double shit. I gotta stop pissing off all the women I know today.<br>_  
>"Camille don't do this. Everyone knows they come to me when they have problems! Even bones accept it. <em>I mean I'm the one they count on to fix things, when their squinty-ness is not enough.<em>

She sighed and her shoulders shagged.  
>"I'm not telling you to stop with the whole hero complex thing you got going I actually find it quite endearing but with sweets you just can't!"<br>"So tell me cam what am I supposed to do? If I can't protect him and whoever that man was on the phone gets to him what will I do then? It would have been my fault. My own goddamn fault"

Suddenly I felt her arms wrap around my neck. She laid her head on my shoulder.  
>"I'm sure you won't let that happen. You're too good to let that happen. But for now support him, as best you can. I'm sure that's all he wants right now. Not some angry FBI agent mad at him for not talking"<p>

I looked down and cam was staring right back. Slowly I felt my head go lower towards her. She used her arms to pull me faster down. Slowly I let my lips capture hers. It was a slow and tender kiss not rushed like how it used to be when I actually was with her.  
>She moaned slightly against my lips. She moved her grip on my neck to run her hands through my hair.<br>_She always had a thing about hair._

Then we both heard a small intake of breathe come from behind me. Cam separated herself quickly while adjusting her suit.  
>It was bones. <em>Fuck my life.<em>

"Uhhh hey bones, you need something?" I ran my hand through my already messed up hair due to cam.

"No I just wanted to see if you wanted to bring sweets back to his place but I see that you are busy. Sorry to interrupt . Booth I'll bring him back myself"  
>She turned on her heel and basically sprinted out of the room. I turned to cam and she had a panic stricken face.<br>"Oh crap I just pissed off Brennan didn't i? Fuck." She all but wailed at me.  
><em>This is really not my day<em>

"Ok I'll go catch up with bones alright? I really didn't want to leave cam especially right after that kiss but I had to make sure bones wasn't mad with me.  
><em>Idiot of course bones is going to be mad at you, you jackass!<br>_At least my inner thoughts were right about something.

I gave cam a small smile as I began walking down the hall.  
>"Booth one last thing!"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Camille."

Turning the hall I tried not to laugh.

I finally caught up to bones right before hodgins station. (But he wasn't there, probably with Angela) I reached out to grab her forearm. She froze and tried to pry her arm out of my grip. 2 years ago she probably would have tried to like round house kick me or something.  
><em>Although our first meeting wasn't so fun either.<em> _But who am I to complain._

__"Bones come on did that bother you?" I asked.  
>"Yes it did. This is not the time to be doing such things with , especially with what's been going on with sweets. Micah said that we should be comforting him and supporting him" She glared at me while I still held her arm.<p>

We just glared at each other till sweets interrupted us.  
>"Agent booth and I would like to leave now. Many of the Jefferson staff are bothering me"<br>Sweets had one of bones's scarf in his hands; he kept wrapping it around his hands and UN wrapping it over and over.

"Yes of course give me a minute to collect my things and then we can leave" Bones sent a last glare towards me and shoved her arm out of my grip and stalked off back to her office.

"You pissed her off didn't you?" sweets said after a moment of silence.  
>"Kinda" I said sheepishly.<br>_Wouldn't be the first time either._

Bones came back into the hall holding her bag.  
>"All right let's go" She said as she gently grabbed sweets arm.<br>_This is going to suck._

**Alright, I finally finished. I kept getting distracted because I paused every so often to watch bones X)  
>and I ended up finished at 5 in the morning. So yeah.<br>I hope the chapter came out good and please give me advice as usual, Thank you!  
>Oh and I am totally BxB I just added that part with cam cause I just watched the episode where they kissed as cam was doing I think a body analyses or something like that and booth randomly came and talked with her and they somehow ended up kissing so I thought it might be interesting to add it into the story.<br>And I know this chapter didn't really focus on sweets much but it was nice to give a sort or personality (at least in my head) for booth and bones.  
>Oh and if anyone wants any idea's put into the story line or if you have any ideas on certain things I would love to hear it. Because truthfully im still kinda iffy on the ending. So go ahead am PM me with any idea you may have.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_This is going to suck._

_Hodgin's POV_

Booth and dr.B and sweets had just apparently left the lab to go back to sweets place to talk it out. I saw Dr.B basically run towards sweets and her office.  
>Angela being the worry wort thought that something had happened with sweets. She stood and grabbed me and we ran towards her office. We caught up with the 2 right before they got to Booth.<br>"Bren, sweets what happened? I saw you running and I freaked" Angela yelled.  
>"Angela there is nothing for you to get so emotional about; Booth and I are taking sweets back to his apartment." She spat out booth's name with uhhh not the most affectionate tone of voice.<br>Angela looked towards me with that –the-hell-happened-in-paradise- look. She has that look often.

Sweets sighed and leaned over towards Angela to whisper something. Right in the middle Dr.B got annoyed and gently pushed sweets, ushering him to hurry up.  
>Ang and sweets nodded and sweets and Dr.B walked off.<br>"What happened?" I said as we wandered around the Jeffersonian.

"Apparently Booth messed up. Big time and now bren is super mad about it." Angela said.  
>Behind me I heard the rushed clicking of cam's heels.<br>"Guys we just got sent over the evidence from when booths car was trashed. Let's go." Cam said.

"Is there any thing for me to look at cam? Because if not I'm going to work more on booth's phone." Angela inquired.  
>"Yes apparently the person left a note under the seat that booth didn't notice. The tech guys didn't want to tell him cause they are deathly afraid of him honestly" Cam motioned for me to hurry up.<br>I leaned over and pecked Angela on the cheek.

"Alright cam I'll get right on it" Angela started towards her office.  
>Once cam and I got to booth's car the tech's had already began taking out the inside furniture.<br>The tires were slashed and the windows were spray painted a bold pink color. It looked as if a bunch of kids had trashed the car, not anyone who has anything to do with sweets dad.

I started collecting samples from the furniture for anything. Usually I would only look for bugs and slime, you know my normal stuff. But I offered to help look for evidence this time. Seeing as the case was so personal.

Cam was overseeing the whole process while directing the tech's on what to do evidence wise. After about 2 hour's ang walked towards us.  
>I snapped off my gloves and cam put down the clip board she was holding. In Angela's hand was the note left in the car in a secure evidence bag. But from the way Angela was holding it may as well have been a bomb.<p>

"What did you get Angela?" cam quickly asked. We all sat down on the nearby table.  
>"Well as I was looking over the thing for any finger prints I found this in the corner" Ang said." It was so small I almost missed it. It was the letters M.A. Now I didn't know what it meant so I took photos of it and went on. After looking over the ink, the note was printed on standard printer's ink. The person left no finger prints. After that it looked like I was finished right? But when I lifted the paper to the light underlying letters appeared. All over this page was the name Lucy. Does it mean anything?"<p>

We sat there for a few seconds. No one booth knew had the name Lucy. And the letter M.A. It could stand for a name, company, location. The possibilities were just giving me a headache. Angela and cam didn't look like they knew either.  
>Suddenly cam slammed her hand down. "I got it! Isn't sweets birth father's name Mike Anderson? I read on his file that mike lost custody of sweets when he was 7."<br>Aw crap.  
>"Ok so then what do we do now? Should we call booth and bren about this?" Angela said.<br>"No we should be completely sure before we rock the boat more, besides the both of them are made enough" cam said with a slightly guilty face, which Angela caught.

"What? What happened? Cam? Angela just about stroked right then and there. Jeez my wife is going to worry herself into gray hairs.  
>"It's ok Angela, sweets is alright. I just messed something up that's all." Cam had such a sad look on her face; I took pity and kicked Angela under the table gently to get her to back off.<br>Angela pursed her lips and flopped back into the chair.  
>"Alright hodgins go consult with the guys downstairs and see if the hand writing is actually Mike Andersons, Angela good job." Cam got up and left us to go over see the dismantling of the car.<br>This is going to be a crappy few days ahead.

**Thank you for reading and following :D **


	8. Chapter 8

Booth's POV  
>Sweets and bones were in the back seat. I don't know why though. Wait no scratch that I know why. Cause I fucked up. Big time.<br>Bones usually sits next to me, even when sweets does come with us. Ok whatever. Now is not the time to think about this. My mind started wandering towards the case.  
>If sweets father really is after him, then why does it involve me and the FBI? And how in the hell does he know so much about us and the Jeffersonian. So many questions it's giving me a head ache.<br>"Sweets you hungry?" I asked. The awkward silence in the car was killing me. "We can go by the diner if you want, pick something up."  
>"No agent booth I'm alright right now. Thank you." Sweets spoke in this weird robotic tone. Bones finally turned to me with a worried expression.<br>Both bones and i knows that tone extremely well coming from sweets. He only used it when he was distancing himself from the situation. Like that time when the train he was in crashed and that guy next to him died. He talked this way for about a week and a half until the family of the guy came to him and thanked him for being with him in his last moments.

After about another 10 minutes of awkward silence we finally got to sweets apartment. He fumbled with the keys before bones stepped in and unlatched the door with ease.  
>This wasn't the first time that I've been in his apartment. Usually to pick him up for a case. But I've never really noticed the stuff in here.<br>He had a sweet leather couch and a flat screen. Above the TV were framed pictures of him and an older couple. Probably his foster parents. The whole room was littered with pictures. Next to the couch on the coffee table were pictures of sweets probably in middle school with some older kids. On the walls were pictures of him and daisy.  
>I realized there were no pictures of him before 10. And I don't know maybe they were in his bedroom but it bothered me a bit. With all the pictures he has here, which has got to be like 50 at least.<br>Bones guided sweets to the couch which snapped me out of my inner thoughts.  
>"There are some drinks in the fridge you guys if you want."<br>Bones nodded and headed towards the fridge.  
>"Ok sweets what's going on?" I sat down on the chair near him.<br>"I already told you, my birth father wants something to do with me, and I think he has some people with him who want to know something about you. Just you though, not ."  
>I got kind of annoyed with his cut off tone, I know he didn't want to talk about it but I needed as much information as I could get. I asked hacker if I could be the lead in the case, even though I was personally involved. And after a lot of arguing hacker allowed me.<br>I first wanted to find sweets father's arresting officer and his parole officer. Maybe they had an idea of what he wanted to do with sweets. Sweet's dad was in prison for a 30 year sentence on child abuse and for assault and robbery of a local bank near his house. (AN: I don't know if 30 years actually is reasonable I just choose a number randomly)  
>Probably then I needed to see if sweets birthmother has anything to do with this whole mess. And that's going to fun asking sweets about.<p>

"Sweets…What about your mom? Do you know if she has anything to do with this?" I asked.  
>Sweets just clenched his jaw and got up and walked to his room.<br>I probably pissed him off.  
>I heard a few bangs and curses from his room. After one last curse he walked back outside with a small box. It looked pretty new but it looked so out of place in his apartment<p>

"Open it." That's all sweets said. He gently placed it in my hand. I looked up to make sure I could. Something this special to sweets and I felt really bad for making him show me.  
>He nodded at me and sat down from across me. Bones moved from her stand point at the door and sat next to me.<p>

I gingerly lifted the box and inside was 3 things. A letter and picture of a woman and a baby, and a ring.  
>I took out the picture first.<br>"That's my birth mother Lucy. That's the only picture of me and her. We were at an amusement park that day." Sweets smiled after he spoke.  
>I placed it back in the box and lifted the ring. It was small, no diamond. Just a single band. Inside had the words; always<em>. <em>  
>"My birth mother's wedding ring. Mike didn't have the money to buy a ring with a diamond on it." I gave the ring to bones to look at.<br>I picked up the letter. I looked towards sweets. He was tense.  
>Slowly I opened the letter.<p>

_Dear, Lance_

_Hello. I'm not going to call you my son. I know I don't have that right anymore.  
>I heard from some people that you have been looking for me.<br>Please don't.  
>I know you mean well but we were never meant to meet ever again.<br>It was a mistake that you were born to me and mike. And I'm sorry that I left you behind.  
>I wanted to bring you with me. But I knew that if I did you might have had a worse life then if you had stayed with mike.<br>At least with him you would have a roof over your head and food to eat.  
>But I digress.<br>Lance during the short time we were mother and son. I loved you. So much.  
>And even though mike told me to give you up.<br>I couldn't. I felt a maternal need to take care of you.  
>But soon I could see that it was never meant to be.<br>So please lance. Live. Live for your new life. Not the one I gave you.  
>And even though I am not your mother please remember.<br>I tried my best to raise you.  
>I wonder if you remember the things I taught you.<br>I Hope you will find someone to live your life with. A happy wonderful life. One I never had._

_So lance this is it. Please don't look for me again. And remember that I left you with a broken heart and that I loved you when I had you._

_-Lucy._

Holy Shit. I knew sweets mother had left him and mike. But I never knew that he went looking for her. I looked over the letter. It was dated 2002. That means he was only 19. Damn. Only 19 and told by your birth mother that she left you with a monster for a better life.  
>"I actually sent her one last thing. Even though she told me not to contact her again. A picture of me and my mom and dad. As far as I know she's still with a traveling circus in Florida. I hardly doubt that after that letter that she would gang up with mike to go after me and you"<br>He had a point.  
>"So then if your birth mother is not with your father. Then who got him out of prison? I thought he had a 30 years sentence." Bones spoke up from beside me.<p>

"I called the prison and the name they gave was a Kevin alister. He had an ID and everything, they said he checked out. He paid the bail that no one wanted to pay 18 year ago. Then they both disappeared." Sweets said with a slight grimace.  
>Bones got up and she headed towards the kitchen. "Ok we need to eat, I'll prepare something".<p>

Sweets looked like he wanted to protest but bones shot him a hard glare. He sighed and got up towards his room.  
>And I was left in the living room, sounds from bones's cooking was the only sound in the apartment.<br>After about 10 minutes of just sitting there I got bored. I was tired of thinking of the case and just plain worn out from the day's events.  
>Bones had her hair tied up again and she looked like she was making stir fry. I leaned on the counter top next to her. Of course she ignored me, whole heartily it seems.<br>"Bones?" I asked.  
>I asked for about a whole 5 minutes before she finally snapped and got annoyed with me.<br>"What! Is there something you want?" she all but yelled.  
>"Is me hoping that you would stop being mad at me too much to ask for?" I tried poking her in her side, which makes her laugh but she side stepped with the pan.<br>"Yes it is."  
>"Please bones forgive me?" I really didn't understand why she was so mad at me. She knew me and cam used to be together. Ok maybe the timing might be bad but I know I messed up there.<br>She glared at me while she dished the food. I tried grabbing a plate or 2 to bring to the living room but she slapped my hand away. She carried the three dishes with ease.  
>"Call sweets out for me please."<br>I could see that bones wasn't going to talk to me anymore then that so I walked out of the kitchen and towards sweets room.

"Sweets? Come out bones finished cooking." I said. After waiting about 2 minutes sweets didn't call back.  
>I tried opening the door, and inside his room was dark. I couldn't see into his room, the only lighting was coming out of what seemed to be a closet.<br>I walked towards it. "Sweets? You in there kid?"  
>I hesitated before opening the closet door, but I decided to anyways. Besides sweets had to be inside there.<br>When I opened the door all I could say was 2 words. Holy shit.

**I would have had it up sooner but for some reason it wouldn't let me upload the document onto my account. Sorry I took so long.**


	9. Not an chapter sorry

Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while. It's because I've been getting ready to go back to school and I just started a new part time job so I have been really busy.  
>I might not update for the next week or so because I start school so please be patient with me.<br>Thank You


	10. Chapter 9

Booth's POV  
><em>When I opened the door all I could say was 2 words. Holy shit. <em>  
>The closet was larger than most. The clothes were thrown from the hangers. Some were ripped and spray painted. All the boxes of what seemed to be pictures and mementos were broken and were littering the floor. Sweets was in the center picking up pieces of a large glass frame. The two photos' looked like a whole family photo and a high school graduation picture. When I looked up from sweets I finally saw what was spray painted on the back wall.<br>_Where oh where are you?_  
>It was in big bold red paint. And under it was signed M.AT.R.

"Sweets? Hey sweets you ok? You aren't hurt are you? I grabbed his upper arm to try and hoist him up, but as soon as I touched him he screamed and jumped back. I backed up with my hands in the air. I didn't want him thinking that I wanted to hurt him.  
>At sweets scream bones had come running in. When she saw what happened she slowly walked towards sweets. He was in a kind of zoned out state and he looked like he was going to faint.<br>After bones finally got sweets out of the closet I was able to call in to headquarters and cam to send in a forensics team to get any evidence.

While I called it in, bones had gotten sweets on to the couch. I slowly approached.  
>"Its ok agent booth I'm fine now, No need to be so cautious." Sweets mumbled. I didn't even know that he knew I was there. So much for sniper training.<br>I sat across from the two of them. I looked sweets over. Besides looking positively exhausted he had no injuries so that means the vandalism happened before we came here. From the spray paint though it looked as if it was done just an hour ago.  
>Was it good luck for mike and his accomplice that we didn't end up catching them or did they know that we were going to be late going to sweets apartment since we took so long at the Jeffersonian.<br>Great now I'm sounding like hodgins with all this paranoia.  
>All of the sudden one of the cops guarding the area approached me.<br>"Sir there is a women and a gentleman who claim they know and the women is pretty adamant that she be allowed in. Started yelling at the forensic people that they were messing up all the photos.  
>Sounds like Angela and hodgins. <em>Wow good timing. <em>

"Let them in, there with us."  
>The man nodded and headed off to let them in. No later than 2 minutes Angela and hodgins came sprinting in.<br>"Oh my god sweetie is everyone ok? Is anyone hurt? Oh my god." Angela rambled off. She looked positively crazy at the moment. It looked as if she ran here instead of having hodgins drive here.  
>"Ang calm down or they are going to kick us out ok? Why don't you go talk to Dr. Brennan while sweets and booth and I talk so you have a chance to calm down?" Have I ever said that hodgins is so smart? Well now I am.<br>Angela simply nodded and bones got up from where she was sitting. We waited for them to leave the room before talking.  
>"Hey man you guys doing ok?" Hodgins sat down on the chair besides me.<br>I simply grunted while sweets nodded. I guess hodgins sensed that we didn't want to talk right now so he just sat down watching the forensics team collect evidence.  
>5 Minutes later he spoke up. "You know when Angela found out about all the photos that got ruined she offered to repair them for you sweets."<br>Sweets head shot up. "Really? She'll do that for me?"  
>Hodgins nodded. "She's going to ask you when she comes back in, she didn't know if it was her place to do though. She's probably asking Dr.B if it's a good idea."<br>All of the sudden bones came marching in and said "Angela is being highly self-conscious and does not know if this is appropriate but she asks if she can restore your photos for you."  
>"Sweetie! What are you doing?" Angela came running out of the hall way.<br>"I simply asked for you, I heard hodgins telling sweets so I thought it was a good time to ask." Bones said like it was the most obvious thing to her.  
>It Probably was obvious to her actually.<br>After a few seconds we all stood nervously. Then sweets suddenly got up and hugged Angela.  
>It took Angela a few seconds to realize he was hugging her. Even though sweets was taller than her I couldn't help but think that he was a child hugging his mother.<br>The happy moment was broken when one of the forensic people came in.  
>"Agent booth you should come see this."<br>Aw crap that's never good to hear.  
>I made a move to get up and it looked like everyone was going to come with. That wasn't going to happen.<br>"Ok sweets come with me you guys stay here alright?" I said in a final tone.  
>I could hear sweets timid footsteps behind me as I went back into sweets bed room. It was swarming with tech guys taking pictures and swabbing things for evidence.<br>I walked back into sweet's huge closet. "Agent booth we found this tied to a hanger."  
>The guy handed me an evidence bag. Inside was a single wedding ring tied to a white lace ribbon.<br>I was suddenly so mad I stomped back out.  
>When I entered the living room I started pacing.<br>"Booth? What's wrong?" Bones said.  
>"Those fuckers got into my apartment." I threw the bag towards bones.<br>She examined it; Angela came up and looked over bones's shoulder to see.  
>"That's the ring I was going to give to Rebecca, it's been in my apartment ever since she said that she didn't want to marry me. Fuck." I started tugging on my ends of my hair since I didn't have my poker chip with me.<br>"Wait if they got into your apartment then shouldn't we get parker and Rebecca in? Just in case?" Hodgins said.  
>"Yeah that's a good idea" At least some one was getting smart idea's since my brain is kinda in limbo.<br>I stepped towards sweet's kitchen to call Rebecca; I knew that today they had planned on going to the zoo.  
>The first time I called no one picked up. How weird. I tried again. Right before I was going to hang up Rebecca picked up.<br>"Seeley? Seeley thank god is it you? Rebecca's voice was panicked and higher pitched than normal.  
>"Rebecca? Is everything alright? Is parker ok? I walked back into the living room and placed the phone onto the and on speaker. Bones ushered a tech guy to begin recording the phone call.<br>"Oh my god seeley, it's horrible. Someone shot James while we were at the zoo. Seeley I don't know what to do. Help me!"  
>"Ok Rebecca listens to me. Is Parker ok? I made sure to slow down my voice and I tried to calm myself from blowing up at her.<br>"Yes he's fine. He and I were in the bathroom when James was shot." I could hear a ton of other people's voices in the background.

"Alright Rebecca take parker to the FBI, I'll have an agent wait for you."  
>"Ok seeley tha-<em>Bang." <em>I stood shocked, it sounded like it was another gun shot. Rebecca just dropped the phone right? Yeah she's fine and so is parker. She just freaked and dropped the phone.  
>Bones by this time was already standing and instructing to send a copy of the audio to the Jeffersonian.<p>

I motioned to sweets that he was coming with me and bones. We were heading to the zoo.


	11. Hiatus

I'm so sorry but I have to inform you that the story "The boy on the phone" will be on a hiatus until I actually have the time to continue writing the story as best as I can.  
>Right now school is kicking my ass, and I can't really have anything divert me from my study's so I'm sorry.<br>But I do have really good idea on plot twists for when I do come back and finish this story (seriously I already have 4 different outcomes mapped in my head).  
>So stay tuned!<p> 


	12. Chapter 10

Brennan's POV

Booth was in front of me, sweets trialing behind. Booth's walking pace might as well have been called running.  
>After booth received the call from Rebecca informing him of what happened to James and after the apparent gunshot booth commanded sweets and I to follow him towards what i perceive as the crime scene.<br>"Booth are the authorities already at the scene? I mean shouldn't they already be there on account of James being shot? Sweets asked once we neared booth's car.  
>"If not then I'm really going to be pissed, I called hacker and he said that he would have 2 agents ready to care for Rebecca and parker once they arrive." By now we were in the car speeding down the street towards the zoo.<p>

* * *

><p>Once we arrived the front entrance of the zoo was a flurry of activity. Many Parents were ushering kids to cars to make a quick leave, teachers and students trying to get back to the bus. The police had a small group of small children and adults in the in a corner; probably to be questioned.<br>As we made our way to the leading officer and first responder that booth had spoken too, parker spotted us and started lashing out and screaming for booth.  
>"Seeley! Over here!" Rebecca and parker were sitting inside an ambulance with blankets draped over them.<br>Booth ran over to them. Parker jumped off the bumper of the ambulance and leaped into booth's waiting arms. It looked as if parker had blood mixed into his hair.  
>I grabbed sweets hand and made our way towards the three.<br>"Rebecca are you ok? What happened?" booth sat down next to her. A medic was bandaging her arm.  
>"Oh booth it was horrible, they told me that James didn't make it. He has a daughter you know? She's married with a son of her own living in Hawaii." After that Rebecca broke down crying into booth's shoulder. He moved to better accommodate holding parker and Rebecca.<br>Sweets and I moved towards Officer Ruiz. Apparently he was one of the first responder to the scene when James was shot.  
>"Officer Ruiz! Can you please tell me what happened?" He was covered in specks and splatters of blood.<br>"And you may be?" he asked.  
>"I am temperance Brennan and this is Lance sweets we are with seeley booth" He said simply.<br>"Well Ms. Temperance we received a call from an anonymous caller about a shooting at the zoo, apparently the victim bumped into a man and he retaliated by shooting him. It seems to be a random shooting, just a case of wrong place at the wrong time I guess." With that he walked off and headed towards his vehicle.  
>I felt a tugging on my pant leg. I looked down and it was parker, by now he had calmed down and was only slightly sniffling. I placed my hands under his arm pits and lifted him gently so that he was sitting on my hip.<br>I started walking back to booth and Rebecca, making sure that sweets was still behind me. During this whole time he hadn't said anything. I'll have to ask him about it later.  
>Rebecca had calmed down and she was simply sitting there while booth had his arm over her shoulder.<br>"Hello Rebecca" I made sure I sounded sympatric like booth had taught me in these kinds of situations.  
>She just nodded in recognition. I set parker down and he ran towards Rebecca. She picked him up and sat him down on her lap.<br>Booth got up and motioned me and sweets over to the side.  
>"Booth what happened to Rebecca why was she being treated by that medic?" Sweets finally spoke.<br>"Apparently that second shot we heard on the phone was another shooter aiming at her. Thankfully it only nicked her in the arm as she ducked to shield parker."  
>Booth took out his poker chip and started twirling it around his fingers. He looked utterly tired and frustrated with all the current events.<br>"Booth maybe you should place them in a safe house, just until we find out who's doing this." Sweets suggested. Not a bad idea. Although I hardly think booth would like handing Rebecca and parker to some random FBI agent.  
>"No they are going to say with me, end of story." See? It's kinda creepy how I know how booth will react to things.<br>"Booth you can't be with them to guard them 24/7 remember you are the lead on this case. It's just not rational." I gently laid my hand on his shoulder as I spoke.  
>He simply glared at me and continued twirling the poker chip. Well if booth wouldn't let them go into protective custody then where are they going to go?<br>"Why don't they stay at the Jeffersonian? Sweets said from behind me.  
>Booth's head shot up, he pondered it a moment. "If they stay there we will have to buff up security" he said.<br>"So?" I couldn't help but hide the biting remark I wanted to say.  
>"Well. Uhhh you hate having feds on your turf. Other than me that is" he grumbled out like a scowled child.<br>"Booth this is Rebecca and parker, your ex-wife and your son. So be it if for a few days while I work that FBI agents will be protecting them. As long as their safe I won't care. And sweets should be staying with them also." Really did booth think I was going to let them stand in harm's way? Talk about male idiocy.  
>Booth got this look in his eyes before nodding. He then walked off to go tell Rebecca what's going to happen.<br>"You know sweets I really do think you should stay with us at the Jeffersonian." I said without turning around to look at him.  
>"I wouldn't want to barge, besides this whole ordeal is my fault"<br>"If I continue your way of thinking then this would also be booth's fault, he is being targeted too, is he at fault?  
>"Well. No but it is my birth dad who's doing all of this" I hear sweets sniffle and shuffle his feet.<br>"But what would your father want with booth? I turned around. "Sweets we don't care that it is your birth father causing this, we just want you save. Hodgins does, Angela and cam, me and booth. We want you save not in danger because your birth father has some qualms with you. Do you understand?"  
>Sweets stood there with his head bent down. Then all of the sudden he walked the length between us and hugged me tightly. I was so surprised I just patted his back awkwardly.<br>"Thank you " he mumbled into the side of my head. **(AN: I don't know why but I like the idea that sweets is taller than Brennan, like almost as tall as booth but a few inches shorter)  
><strong>"Sweets you can call me brennan if you want, or temperance would do fine" He really has become more dear to me in the past few days.  
>He lifted his head and nodded, he unlatched himself and we headed towards Rebecca and booth.<br>"I'm assuming booth has told you about what's going to happen?" I asked.  
>"Yes temperance, I really do have to thank you for letting us stay, booth has told me how much you hate fed's looking over your shoulder." She said. She looked like she was going to cry again. Booth noticed too and he gently squeezed her shoulder.<br>"I am perfectly fine with it if it is to keep parker and you safe" really does everyone think that I was going to let them go fend for themselves?  
>"Do you want me to call Cam and alert her of the new situation?" I asked. I'm pretty sure she has no problems with it.<br>Booth nodded and continued explaining to her what is going to happen. I walked off to get some quiet.  
>Sweets stayed behind to talk to parker for a little bit.<br>I walked under the shade of a large oak tree a little bit farther away from the cop cars and the fire truck/ ambulance.  
>Right when I was going to take out my phone, I felt someone's hand reach over my mouth with a cloth.<br>I struggled to get out of his grip; he had latched an arm around my waist. I was running out of breathe fast, I tried screaming out to alert booth but all the sounds would have made it impossible. Until finally I saw little black spots come into my vision. He tightened the hold on me until finally I had no more strength left to fight back.  
>Then all I saw was pitch black.<p>

* * *

><p>Yay I finally got some time to finish the chapter! Sorry it took so long, school has really been hard but I think I now have the hang of it :D So please review and keep reading. Thank you!<p> 


	13. Chapter 11

**Booth's POV  
><strong>Rebecca had finally calmed down and now she and parker were just sitting in the ambulance, waiting to be transported to the Jeffersonian. It really is nice of bones to go ahead and let them stay there; I should have known she was going to offer though. Sweets had been quiet for a few minutes now, and usually he would be talking a mile a minute trying to psychoanalysis everything.  
>Bones had walked off to go phone cam and tell her what is going to happen. But it's been more than 15 minutes and she still hadn't come back yet. Sweets suddenly sprinted off, I stared after him. "Rebecca I'll be right back ok." After that I took off after sweets.<br>After running towards a large tree, sweets was staring at a phone smashed on the floor. Oh shit.  
>"Sweets what happened?" Please tell me he is not going to say what I think he is going to say.<br>"Where's brennan?" He said simply. He pointed to her phone, with the Jeffersonian key chain attached to it.  
>"Go alert the police ok? I'll go look for her!" I started looking behind the bushes of the tree's hoping bones saw something anthropologically interesting or some stupid shit like that and took off looking. Or maybe she saw a snake or something and got scared, I don't really care I just need her to be safe. Sweets nodded and ran off; he went straight towards Rebecca and alerted her. I saw him lead her and parker to a nearby officer.<br>With the tree branches and bushes getting in my way, I looked for any sign of her. But all I saw were empty candy wrappers and soda cups. After searching half the area, sweets found me.  
>"Booth, the police want to talk to you." He looked frantic, he was breathing heavily and his clothes were all messed up. This day is getting worse and worse by the minute.<br>Stepping out of the bushes, I grabbed the handkerchief from my pocket and picked up the phone gingerly. Whoever has anything to do with this probably won't leave any finger prints but I was hoping he messed up. It can't be that bones went out without fighting the perp.  
>All of the sudden the phone rang, I almost dropped it from surprise. Sweets looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.<br>"Should you answer it?" sweets panicked. Then all of the sudden the phone stopped ringing. Even though we were surrounded at this point by many police people and a few agents I recognized, I felt like the world suddenly went quiet. Her phone vibrated.  
><em>New text message<em> appeared on the tiny screen. Moving the cloth so not to mess up any evidence I clicked on view now.  
>The entire message said was "You should pick up." That's all. This seriously can't be happening. I hurriedly ran back to sweets, and passed the phone to him.<br>"Give this to the tech guy's but makes sure it gets to angela". With that I ran back to the spot under the tree.  
>There was nothing to suggest that Brennan was taken, she would never go without a fight, so maybe she knew the guy (or girl?).<br>My phone buzzed in my pocket, I almost yelped from surprise. "Hello?"  
>"Booth?" bones voice flowed through.<br>"Oh my god! Bones where are you?" If she can call me, it must mean that she's ok right?  
>"Yes I'm fine, can you please pick me up? It looks like I'm down the street from the zoo, at the café with the extravagant umbrellas in the front." She said calmly.<br>".Move. You hear me? I will be right there." I started running towards sweets to bring him with.  
>"I didn't imply that I was going to booth." And with that she hung up.<br>Sweets followed me without asking. By the time we reached the car though he was out of breathe.  
>"Sweets, Rebecca and parker are in protective custody right? They should be heading towards the Jeffersonian right about now." My head felt like it was going to explode.<br>"Yep, Cam already set up a room for them, and is upping the security of the place now.  
>So if Rebecca and parker are going to the Jeffersonian, then what to do with sweets and bones? I know bones will probably stay adamant that she stay in her apartment, while sweets would only need some talking to. Although I much rather the 2 of them stay in my apartment or at least the Jeffersonian.<br>"Booth." Sweets said from behind me.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Maybe you should stop staring at the steering wheel and go pick up ?" Opps I probably spaced out.  
>After I finally snapped back we drove down the road. Sweets spotted her in a café, talking to a waiter.<br>"Bones? You ok?" Sweets and I stepped out of the van. Walking towards her, I could see that she was relatively unharmed but her clothes were slightly rumpled and she was cranky. I guess almost getting kidnap can make you cranky.  
>"Yes I'm fine booth. Can we leave? I want to leave." She said while sipping on a cup of what looked to be tea.<br>"Whatever you want but first I need to know what the hell happened!" Seriously this day could not get any worse.  
>"I'll tell you in the car booth, let's just go now" She picked up her bag and headed towards the parking lot. Sweets was right behind her, his arm so close they were almost touching not that bones noticed or cared much. When it came to sweets she now doesn't mind much when he enters her personal bubble.<br>I sighed and jogged to her side, no use in arguing with her in this mood. Right before I reached her side though she stumbled and in panic had reached out and grabbed sweet's arm. Sweets being the scrawny kid he is couldn't support her weight tumbled right with her. They fell with a thump on the floor.  
>"Bones! Sweets! You guys ok?" I rushed forward and helped bones up; sweets didn't really make a motion to get up. Once I got bones up, I noticed that sweets was staring at bones's arm. I looked towards his line of sight and saw that on her arm was a now large swelling bruise. How the hell did I not notice that?<br>Bones blushed and attempted to shove her sleeve down farther on her arm. "It's nothing alright? Can we please leave?" She stepped away from me and attempted to move towards the car.  
>Like hell she is. By this point sweets had gotten up. " I hardly think that is nothing, You need to explain where you got the bruise from, if at least to make sure booth doesn't explode from anger and curiosity" He was oddly composed, usually whenever one of us had any sort of injury he would get all panicky and worried like a mother.<br>Bones seemed to notice this too, she squinted and she got the look in her eye that she gets when she's analyzing something that she doesn't understand. "Sweets. I'm. Fine." She snapped out after a few seconds of calculating.  
>"Actually I think you're not, so please do us a favor and explain." He was now clutching her wrist lightly, slightly tugging her towards him.<br>"Let me go sweets I'm fine so I don't know why your making such a big deal out of this!  
>"Bones you were almost kidnapped and you think that's ok? You need to listen to your self-right now! Let me and sweets take care of you alright. Stop fighting us." I finally spoke.<br>She finally stopped walking and turned to glare at me. "Fine! Although I don't need caring for. I'm not even injured. You and sweets are over reacting." She gritted out the sentence.  
>I could see sweets cringe slightly and step back. His shoulders hunched and he had his eyes casted down.<br>_Oh great now she's trying to intimidate us to do what she wants. Well I'm not going to let her. _  
>"Good, now can we please get to the car before we make even more of a commotion in the middle of this parking lot?" By now a small group of people had gathered around us, and were staring at us argue.<br>Bone's blushed slightly at this realization and hurried towards the car.  
>Sweets on the other hand was practically rooted to his spot. He looked pensive; his hands were slightly fumbling and shaking.<br>"Sweets, you ok?" I tried lightly putting my arm on his shoulder but he flinched back slightly.  
>He nodded but still stayed rooted. By now bones realized what was happening with sweets. I could see out of the corner of my eye that her eyes had widened. She slowly walked towards us.<br>"Sweets I'm sorry if I scared you but no one's mad at you." She gently laid her hand on his forearm. His calmed down almost instantly and he finally looked up at her.  
><em>What just happened here?<em> I was completely lost, I looked to bones for an explanation but once she say my glaze she only signaled that she would tell me later.  
>We headed towards the car, bones holding on to sweet's arm.<br>Inside the car sweets sat in the back while bones sat next to him. She never sits in the back unless I ask her too. _Out of the corner of my eye I could see her rubbing her thumb over sweet's hand. She must be comforting him, although if anything I should be comforting her. I mean she just basically got kidnapped and sweets and I are hovering over her. Well she probably doesn't blame sweets, probably me and my "alpha male tendencies".  
><em>

* * *

><p>We reached the Jeffersonian a short while after. Bones refused to go back to her apartment or mine, hell even sweets offered that we go to his place; but she said that I had to check on Rebecca and that she had work to do. So of course to avoid her exploding on us I complied and now we're here.<br>Outside the Jeffersonian there was a police car parked outside, the tinted window blocking me from seeing who they were.  
>I parked the car and we headed inside. With bones flanked to my side and sweets close behind. I assumed sweets was going to Angela once we got to the medico lab. Sweets and Angela seemed to get along greatly even though Angela knows that sweets had a crush on her when he met her (which dissolved quickly once sweets met her dad apparently). As I stepped through the glass sliding doors I saw hodgins and cam standing on the examination platform. There wasn't a body but it seemed like they were discussing something. My guess was either what happened with Rebecca or all the possible outcomes of what's going to happen. They tended to do that. I headed straight to cam; she probably knows where Rebecca and parker are.<br>"Cam where's parker and Rebecca? Are they alright?" I passed my key card through the scanner.  
>"Hi booth, yeah there in my office now, hodgins was thinking of giving parker a tour through the museum, apparently parker's bored." Cam said, lightly nudging hodgins with her elbow.<br>"Huh? Oh yeah sure. Tour got it." Hodgins answer came out stuttered and slightly jumbled. I turned slightly to get a full look at hodgins. Once he noticed my gaze he colored slightly and turned to go get parker. I followed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Bone's<strong> **POV**  
>My head hurts. My arm feels positively awful. This coffee tastes like dirt rather than cocoa beans. The waiter keeps annoying me. And booth is taking forever to get here.<br>Gently sipping the cup of warm (questionable origin) liquid, I sat under the extravagant umbrellas outside the coffee house. Around me were varying degrees of people and ages. My arm was stinging lightly from the "fight" earlier. My head was muffled and my thinking process in awry. _Stupid numbing agents_ I thought. The throbbing head ache seriously was not helping my mood, and I hardly doubt my quasi-abduction was going to help booth's mood very much either.  
>Suddenly I saw booth and sweets silhouette coming towards me. Finally I can leave this place! Honestly the waiter was atrocious.<br>"Bone's you ok?" I hear booth practically yell across the parking establishment.  
>"Yes I'm fine booth. Can we leave? I want to leave." I started getting up. After this we argued a bit until finally I got booth and sweets to get closer to the car. And hopefully leave. Soon.<br>Suddenly I felt a force pull me downwards and I saw the floor come closer. I raised my right arm as to shield my face, my left being gripped tightly behind me. With a loud thud we collapsed onto the floor. I looked to the side of me and saw sweets sprawled down just as sure I was. He was tightly gripping my arm but once he came back to his senses he dropped my arm almost as if I had stung him. I felt booth lift me gently by my arm pits.  
>For some reason my anger flashed randomly, I guess it's from all the emotional stress today. I got irrationally angry and I snapped at sweets and booth. I started towards the car when I realized that sweets was still on the floor looking very depressed.<br>I instantly felt my anger ebb away. I walked back towards the extremely sad looking sweets, got him off the floor and got him to walk with me to the car, it wasn't very hard to since he barely weighs anything. I almost sat in the front seat with booth like I usually do, but in this instance I felt that I had to reassure sweets that I truly wasn't mad like I had promised him, I have the suspicion that he believes that I was lying.  
>As we sat in the car I lightly rubbed my thumb over his hand, something my mother had always done when I was upset and refused to calm down. I thought it would offer some sort of comfort to him as it did for me. He didn't have any facial expression or any signs of emotions. He sat just passively slightly leaning his head towards me. We passed the whole car ride in this fashion.<br>Once we reached the Jeffersonian sweets looked up and squeezed my arm lightly in (what I assume) as a sort of thanks. I patted his hand in reply.

**FINALLY! I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time; I hope that you guys are still interested in the story actually. I've been working in between classes, and in-between that I've been writing this bit by bit. But at least I get to write a little. I'm also working to lengthen chapters longer so I feel better about the lack of updates (sorry! XD) let me know how this chapter came out! **


	14. Chapter 12

_Sweet's POV  
><em>stepping through the glass doors I saw that booth started to bolt up the steps to the platform, while Brennan headed towards her office. I stood at the entrance for a moment; I didn't know my place here anymore. The guards eyed me gingerly, the many interns wouldn't even say hello to me. At least before with the team, I was considered annoying but helpful with cases, but almost more importantly helpful to booth.  
>I considered going to cam and hodgins, but I saw hodgins leading booth somewhere. And an intern had caught cam's attention. So I decided to go to Angela's office.<br>Her office was filled with eccentric paintings (which in the beginning I had thought to be very morbid and scary but now very endearing in a creepy slasher kinda way) and bohemian styled furniture. How she was able to get that stuff certified I'll never know. Usually after a particularly taxing case Angela and I and sometimes hodgins and cam would go out and grab a drink or a burger at the diner. But ever since this whole ordeal started I began questioning my standing with almost all my colleagues and friends. Especially those of the Jeffersonian.

Taking quiet and deliberate steps I walked into the entrance of the room. From inside I could hear the brutal screams of music; screamo to be more specific. Since the case of the murdered screamo singer Angela had gotten hooked on the music, and every so often we would hang out and just listen to our favorite bands. Angela was clutching a small throw pillow on top of her burgundy couch, her head tucked under the crook of her arm. She appeared to be asleep or perhaps to just beginning to doze off. I walked towards the other couch (one of the many she had in the room) and even though the music could probably mask any sounds I would have made, I still made sure to make as little as possible.

Maybe I could do with some sleep I guess. Or maybe just a zone out would be nice. Just to fall into the trap of nothingness and forget even momentarily the troubles of my life. But even before I could lie down; the music stopped and from her seat Angela had stirred and was now sleepily rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh hello sweets I didn't hear you come in." She stated simply. Now with the music off the room seemed slightly empty. I guess Angela realized this too and began fiddling the remote. Subtle folk music flowed out.

"I didn't expect you too, what with the music drowning out just about everything".

"Good point. So how you doing sweetie?" Her casual endearment surprised me slightly. A small country accent was coming back into her voice again, probably from spending time with her dad.

"Fine I guess." A blatant lie. Even the guards outside could tell that something was off kilter with me, even if they didn't know about my biological-father.

Her eyes narrowed and her chin poked out slightly. "Yeah and my dad dances ballet. Tell me how are you _really_ feeling?" Strange mental image ensued.

"Angela what do you expect me to say? I'm coping just fine, I'm just tired that's all" At this I laid down across the couch to emphasize my point more.

She huffed slightly and straightened her back just a minuscule bit. "Sure. Do you want to take a nap in here then?"

"Yeah can I?" Even though I knew the answer I still couldn't resist asking. Old habits die hard as they say.

"Sweets of course you can. Duh." Her voice was reminiscent of a teenager. "You want me to put on something on that you want to listen too?"

"No that's alright. Hey Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Once this is all over will you guys still…you know? Want to be friends?" Oh god I sound so juvenile it's like I'm back in high school all over again.

"Sweets you're stuck with us even if you wanted to get rid of us." She smiled widely. "Come here." She gestured to the seat beside her.

Once I sat down she stared at me until suddenly she placed a pillow on her lap and tugged on my head until my head was lying over the pillow just over her knees. My face reddened and my body completely rigid.

"I'm not going to eat you sweets relax. Now you listen to me, and listen well. Once this is all over all of us are going to be friends whether you like it or not. None of this is your fault and none of us think so. So please just save yourself hours of worrying and just believe me, even if you don't want to" Her tone was entirely sincere and quiet motherly.

And even though my fears and insecurities were not entirely gone, I couldn't help but feel relived at the small speech Angela had made to me. "Thanks Angela, you don't know how much that means to me."

"You welcome sweets, any time." And with that I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hodgin's POV<em>

Ok let me get point across, booth is a very scary person. Not to me, at least not any more but in general. And especially when he's mad. Like at this very moment.

His steps (more like stomping) were heavy and loud behind me; no attempts at conversation were being made. Should I try to talk? Sure why not.

"Hey booth?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Just fine hodgins." Ok snappy much?

'Uhhh….So how's the weather?" Ok that is a horrible conversation topic.

"Seriously Hodgins? The weather. At least make up something a little better than that." He lightly chuckled.

"Hey at least I tried! And here's where they are." Finally reaching the room where Rebecca and parker were being held, I slide the key card through the machine and the door slid open. Inside Rebecca was what appeared to be dozing on the couch with parker curled next to her sleeping on the crook of her arm.

Booth brushed past me and started towards the pair. With slowness I'd never seen, he knelt down in front of parkers sleeping form. He gently raised his hand to finger parker's unruly blonde curls, but hesitated at the last moment. With what could only be described as an awfully pained look he got off his knees and sat down in the chair across the couch.

At this I turned and left without a word, feeling as if I had intruded on a private moment.

* * *

><p>Holding up the beaker of burgundy looking goop my mind was not with my work. Since I left booth alone with Rebecca and parker I couldn't help but feel slightly depressed. Ever since this all started the entire team has been a whole bowl of emotions.<p>

Angela and I have had so many fights I've kinda lost count. Lately she's been so stressed that's she's been snapping at the interns (which is just something she's never done before); and her art work is been taking a turn too; instead of the usually mellow and inspirational paintings and drawings, she's been doing a lot more somber scenes, and she's back to listening to screamo again. Even I can't focus on my precious babies; when working on other cases I've been non-consistent and at often times completely wrong (I know, king of the lab wrong? Blasphemy.)

Cam's been feeling the tension. After her and booth's kiss, the few moments that she's been in the lab and not out doing field work has been ignoring her; blatantly disregarding her authority and basically acting like when cam first came here. Doesn't help when the FBI has been looking over her shoulder trying to get other cases pushed forward; and if I wasn't mistaken I hear she's been having trouble with Michelle also.

The last time I visited Zach in the loony bin even he could sense the drastic change in "aura" in all of us lately (he's been reading meditation books again). And in his naiveté yet endearing way he got me to pour out my thoughts and feelings to him (kinda like sweets but less annoying; at least for me); quite lethargic really. Next time I go he made me promise to give him a copy of the official case file.

Snapping out of my inner monologue I set down the beaker; finally giving up any medium of work. Maybe I can visit Angie and see if she's in a better mood then before.

Walking down the corridor to Angela's room I could hear soft folk music flow out. That must mean that she's in a good mood right? Tenderly stepping through the threshold of her office I could see her legs tucked under her. She's asleep?

As I walked further in, I could see that she was very much Not sleep. Resting on her knees was our resident shrink. His knees were curled in and his head resting on a small pillow thing atop of Angela's knees. But Angela was definitely not asleep; she was slowly brushing her hand through the mane like thing sweets was beginning to grow. In her eyes were small pearls of tears, not yet falling but still there.

"He really doesn't deserve this hodgins" she murmured out slowly, careful not to stir sweets.

"No one said he did Angela"

"So then why is it happening to him? He is such a sweet guy, he's probably never hurt anybody in his life" a lone tear slipped and traveled down her check. I made no move to wipe it away.

"I don't know ang, I really don't." even to me that sounded a bit pathetic.

She finally tore her gaze from sweets face towards me. "You know he's going to be so traumatized from this once this all is finally over. Do you know what he just asked me?" Her hands are shaking.

"What sweetie?"

"Whether or not we would be his friends after this! Like it was his fault that all of this is happening to him" she spat the words like venom.

Poor sweets, a guy his age really shouldn't be dealing with all of this. If I were him I probably wouldn't be able to handle it. I never would have thought sweets to be strong but he is. Not like booth physically wise, but rather emotionally. I made a mental note to tell that to sweets one day.

"Then we just have to prove his thoughts wrong don't us? I can't think of anyone better to but us" This brought a small smile to her face.

"Yeah you have a point. But I just hope he'll accept it. He might retreat back into himself"

"Angela who do you know that has every rejected you? I mean you even got Dr.B to open up to you."

After a few silent moments she nodded. "Your right. I'm being over emotional again aren't I?"

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right. But you have every right to be Angela, there's a lot of tension around here lately."

"Your arrogance is unfounded jack. But thank you. I needed that. Now shoo I want some sleep." She waved her hand towards my direction.

"I don't know how I feel about leaving you here with a younger man Angela; I mean I'm not as young as I used to be"

"Oh go away hodgins you big numb nut" She laughed as she spoke. Ha-ha success!

I turned on the ball of my feet and marched outside the room in a much better mood then I had entered with.

**Hey guys! I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving (I'm so late aren't I?) and to those who don't celebrate I hope you've had a nice November. I tried a more light hearted approach with hodgins this chapter; let me know if I succeeded! And thanks for reading. As always, have a good day/night. **


	15. Chapter 13

**Booth's POV**

Hodgins quick departure once we had gotten to parker and Rebecca didn't shock me much, everyone's been acting squeamish ever since this started.

Situating myself on a random seat across from parker and Rebecca gave me a moment of peace. Rebecca has more frowning lines surrounding her lips and her forehead was riddled with wrinkles beginning to form. At this one moment she appeared much older than I had remembered. Parker being tucked under her arm as they slept side by side, his body slightly curling into his mother's warmth. Both of them were wearing clothing that obviously wasn't theirs, probably assigned from the FBI. Their clothing was taken as evidence. Some intern at the evidence locker was probably checking them in at this précis moment, not even caring about the women and child, my child, which had worn them. The thought pissed me off even more.

Suddenly getting the over whelming urge to need to throw something or yell or kick or _just something._ This whole damn case, the fact that sweets had such a fuck up dude as a dad, Rebecca having to watch her boyfriend die, just everything was _..OFF._

"God damn, can't we have a normal year just once?" I said, barely above a whisper.

"We could, but it appears as what you call fate disagrees with you booth."

I whirled around and say bones leaning on the frame of the door, her arms crossed and pressed against her chest. Her hair damp, probably a shower, was falling down her back. Even though she probably took a shower to pull her awake (we've all been running on low sleep lately) she seemed just as tired as ever. She changed clothes and the purple bruise on her arm could just barely be seen.

"I can still hope bones." I pointed to the bruise. "Are you going to get Cam to check that out?"

"I will. Later though" Bones made no motion to move from her position at the door.

I sighed and moved over on the couch, patting it down to invite her to sit.

She glanced at the 2 sleeping forms across from me before taking attentive steps towards me. Sitting down she finally relaxed, letting her muscles loosen and laid her head back on the seat.

"I'm assuming that you would like to talk about what happened?" She whispered. Her body radiated heat next to mine, seemingly to hot against my cold one.

"No. We can talk later bones, when you want to. You already gave your statement to the police right?" Keep it simple booth, press to hard and she'll run.

She nodded, not bothering to break the silence. Parker's low moan did that for her.

"Ma?" Parker's voice clouded with sleep, his arm pinned to his side by his mother's sleeping form.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" I jumped up and was now sitting on the other side of parker, my hand laying on his tiny shoulder.

"Yeah dad, why wouldn't I be? Oh hey bones." Parker waved his free hand at bones. She smiled and waved back.

Suddenly parker tensed, and then he turned to look at me. "Dad…Where's James?" His chubby face looked up at me, his eyes swimming in unshed tears.

"Parker buddy I don't know how to say this well-"I was cut off.

"Parker James died earlier at the Zoo due a gunshot wound to the abdomen" Bones said. I froze, expecting parker to start getting upset and getting into a fit. Parker seemed to think for a moment before speaking.

"Mom's gonna be sad isn't she? I mean now that James is gone." A slight tremor in his voice was the only thing alerting me that he was even remotely upset.

"Yes she is, and you're going to have to help her through it parker. But are you ok?" Bones asked from her spot on the couch.

"I think mom liked James a lot and he is nice to me, he always helps me with my math homework." Parker whispered before tears slide down his face. "If…if he died does that mean he's never coming back dad?" His fist was clenched and white from pressure.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm sorry buddy but he isn't. He's in heaven right now." I whispered. I lifted my other hand and placed it behind his neck and gently pulled him in for a hug. As soon as his head hit the crook of my neck he started to cry quietly. By now Rebecca was finally stirring. The vibrations from parker must have woken her up.

"Seeley?" her voice still thick from sleep and exhaustion. Upon seeing parker she pulled him back gently and began smoothing down his hair, something she used to do when he was younger to calm him after a nightmare.

"Booth I'll call in to headquarters, you need to take some time off. At least for the day." Bones spoke up from behind me. With a curt nod in response she slinked out of the room. Leaving the three of us alone.

After some time parker finally fell stopped crying and fell back asleep due to exhaustion.  
>"Rebecca?" I didn't really know how to proceed; Rebecca and I haven't had a proper conversation that wasn't related to parker since she gave birth to him. And even then it really was just yelling and screaming.<p>

"Yeah Seeley?" She didn't even look my way, she just continued to pet parker's hair slowly.

"Have James's family been notified?"

She only nodded slightly, becoming slightly more emotional at my question. James was a good guy, nothing like Rebecca's last boyfriend, and parker seemed taken with him.

"Seeley when are we going to go home? Parker's tired and I just want to leave. And I need to go pick up Parker's school work, and the art work James com-"Her face crumpled when she realized what she had said and tears flowed out. She stopped brushing Parker's hair and tugged parker even closer to her.

I moved from my position from the floor and sat on the other side of Parker. His little body shacking slightly from his own emotions and Rebecca's own shacking. I tried hard not to cry for them both, for the man that had become so important to Parker and Rebecca.

I don't know how long we sat there, Parker in the crook of my arm curled into me and Rebecca under my arm crying softly. Parker had stopped trembling once his body had no more tears to cry, and from the exhaustion he promptly fell asleep. Rebecca on the other hand only regressed to tear filled hiccups, mindful to parker sleeping. And after a while I realized that my own cheeks were wet and my hands were shaking slightly. I had only met James's a few times, when he would drop off Parker on the weekends or running into him at a store or something, but he had always had Parker and Rebecca's wellbeing in mind. And for that I was thankful. But now Rebecca and Parker and his own daughter have lost a loved one. And the Man who killed him is still free and ready to hurt, no kill, his own son.

We always say that a killer aims to end the life of the one he targets, but I think it's also to hurt the ones left behind. Because once that person is dead, all they can do is watch over those left behind. It's the ones that are left that still hurt long after the dead is buried.

**I know it's been forever. Sorry about that. But I hope this chapter is to your liking, and as always have a wonderful day/night!**


	16. New update

Hello there. For those who are still reading/interested in The Boy on the Phone I am so sorry that I have not updated in such a long time.

The deal is that for a long time I couldn't devote the time the story needed to be finished and when everything was said and done and I came back to this story I just couldn't continue. So I've made the decision that if any interested party wishes to continue on the story they are free to message me and we can talk details.

Once again, I am so sorry and be safe.


End file.
